mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Mountain Heavy Tank
The Iron Mountain Heavy Tank is the People's Liberation Army's main battle tank that is featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Iron Mountain is only equalled by the Allied Nations Diplomat, they are almost identical to each other. A common weakness is the rear armor, a shot in the rear by a much weaker tank will be able to inflict near fatal or severe damage while a shot from another heavy tank (except the Jaguar Heavy Tank) will destroy it. The Iron Mountain has a slightly lower profile than the Diplomat by having a much smaller turret, making it a bit harder to hit. Contrary to some people's beliefs, the Iron Mountain is just as good as the Diplomat in terms of firepower and armor. The only point on which the Diplomat is superior to the Iron Mountain is perhaps speed and the gunner's gun which is a minigun instead of a .50cal making the gunner more effective on everything. Iron Mountain Heavy Tanks can sometimes be found on the Eastern most section of Caracas bordering with Cumana, if the player chooses to side with the PLA during the Battle For Caracas, Iron Mountain Heavy Tanks will rarely patrol Caracas among other PLA vehicles. It can be bought from the PLA shop for $425k. Tactics It's extremely hard to hijack the Iron Mountain Tank. The first part of the hijack is to press one button but then the player and tank commander start choking each other and the player must push a second button at an extremely high speed for about 3 seconds (which might feel like 10 seconds). The best thing you can do is keep you finger really close to the mashing button and go all in on the mashing. If the hijack doesn't work out, the best thing to do is to start again or C-4 it since the tank will destroy everything you reach for. Tank Busters will help against large numbers of surrounding armor. The Iron Mountain Heavy Tank is vulnerable to Attack Helicopters if they are not taken down before they shoot their ATGMs, luckily for the tank, all helicopters get disabled (1% health or lower causing an explosion or a loss of control) with a single round from the tank. It is relatively easy to destroy the Iron Mountain when controlling an Attack Helicopter by using the maximum lock-on range of the ATGMs while dodging the incoming shells. Armor and Damage The armor of the Iron Mountain can withstand (damage % is rounded to nearest multiple of 5 or 0.5): *1 Fuel Air Explosion (over 100% damage) *1 IED (over 100% damage) *2 shots Iron Mountain Heavy Tank/Diplomat Heavy Tank rounds (70% damage, over 100% damage when hit in the rear) *2 C-4s (2 at the same time deal 45% damage each, 2 separate C-4 detonations will destroy, damage is not multiplied when placed on the rear) *4 Anti-Tank guided missiles (i.e. helicopter/Urban Commando launched ATGM) (30% damage) *4 Anti-Tank Missiles (SMAW) (30% damage, damage is multiplied when hit on the rear) *7 RPG/helicopterrockets/Light Tank/105mm artillery rounds (15% damage, damage is multiplied when hit in the rear) *200 25mm cannon strikes (0.5% damage, 2% damage if hit in the rear) Locations *Can be purchased after completing all eight Chinese Destruction Bounties, from any Chinese contact. *A few can be found in Chinese territory, but these are connected to Allied Destruction Bounties and will disappear when they are destroyed. *You can get one temporarily during China's Last in Line activity, but the tank cannot be kept whether by succeeding or failing. *At the location in the picture below, one will spawn. This is not connected to any bounty or HVT. **It may have something to do with a story mission, but this is not known at this time. Gallery Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Front Quarter.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Rear Quarter.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Front.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Left Side.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Right Side.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Rear.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Top Front.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Top Rear.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Front Close-up.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Rear Turret Decals.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Turret Close-up.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Rear Close-up.png Iron Mountain Heavy Tank Spawn Point.png|An Iron Mountain Heavy Tank will spawn here on the map, and it is not connected to any HVT or Destruction Bounty. Trivia *Unlike the real-life counterpart and the Diplomat Heavy Tank, this tank lacks a proper coaxial machine gun and instead, small-arms fire comes directly from the main gun barrel itself. Real Life The Iron Mountain is based on the Chinese Type 99 main battle tank. However, unlike the Type 99, the Iron Mountain seems to have a longer hull. See Also *Diplomat Heavy Tank - Allied Nations counterpart. *Jaguar Heavy Tank - Venezuelan Army counterpart. *Dragon Lance Light Tank - The People's Liberation Army's light tank. *Type 80 - PLA main battle tank in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. *Type 96 - PLA heavy tank in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:People's Liberation Army Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Type 3 Armor vehicles